Band Rivalry
by foreveraMasen
Summary: The girls' band rivals the guys' for a demo record for their big break. Who wins? Will there be heart break? R/R Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. My name is Paige. This is a fanfiction where Rose, Lissa, Mia, and Viktoria are all band and the guys, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri are in a band. Mason is the record producer. But what happens when the bands members fall head over heels for each other in the midst of their careers? Read and find out. All human!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to a loud squeal—make that squeal_s_—and a big thud. Those squeals were coming from Vikie and Lissa I knew. The thud was from Mia dropping her book or laptop one. I was always the last one to wake up. As I got out of bed, I realized today, I—we—were going to record some of our songs for the critics who decide between us and our "rival". Their songs are trivial according to Mason.

When I walked into the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon toast, bacon, eggs, gravy, and pancakes, infiltrated my nose. I wasn't complaining though.

"Lissa, are you nervous or excited? You only cook this much when you are one of the two or both. So, which one is it?"

"Oh Rose! You know me so well. It's both actually. I can't wait, but at the same time I'm nervous I'm gonna mess up or the critics won't like us enough to let us record. Ahh! All kinds of scenarios are going through my head right now…" On and on she droned. She babbles when she's nervous and/or excited. To make her shut up I smacked her on the back of the head and was satisfied with the "whack" I heard on contact. "Ow Rose! Jeez, no need to be violent!" She said whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay. Now that that's done, I'm getting in the shower 'cause I always take up the most time getting ready. That's where I'll be if you need me, you guys now know what to do to get her," I motioned to Lissa, "to shut up, just one good smack on the back of the head. Later people."

I heard consecutives "byes" as I exited the room. I picked out my black strapless bra and matching panty set. Lace is my favorite… After picking out my undergarments, I walked to my closet and got my black skinny jeans and my light purple strapless shirt that hugs all my curves in the right place.

According to Vikie, there was a guy in the band for us. Lissa was paired with a guy named Christian Ozera—the lead guitarist. Apparently, he has jet black messy hair, ice blue eyes, and a body like a God. He sounded perfect for Lissa's fragile, platinum blonde hair, and Jade green eyes. Mia was paired with the drummer—Eddie Castile. He was tall, muscular build, brown hair and eyes. He again, sounded perfect for her. She was small, blonde hair, blue eyes and look like a doll. He sounded like Ken—the Barbie—so they are perfect for each other.

I was paired the lead singer Adrian Ivashkov. He was tall, muscular build, Emerald green eyes and brown, messy hair with blonde and caramel highlights. Everyone went into awe at how "perfect" he was for me. I was normal height for a girl of only twenty-two. I had long brown hair, down to my ass, and had dark brown eyes. I thought of how he would look with me and decided I was _not _under any circumstances dating a guy from the rival band. The other girls were only gonna do it if I did, therefore they are still single. Vikie and I have the most curves on us. We also have the biggest asses and boobs. Lissa and Mia are about a B cup, while Vikie and I are at lowest high C, low D cup. Lissa and Mia can wear the same clothes size, same with me and Viktoria. Viktoria and I are always asked if we are sisters, same with Mia and Lissa.

All of a sudden the shower curtain was jerked open, I'd been so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't heard Vikie come in. "Rose! What are you doing in here? You've been in here for half an hour. Save us some hot water girl!"

"Oops! Sorry Vikie. I didn't realize I had been in here that long. I was thinking about the guys in the band—our rivals." I said blushing, not mentioning I was specifically thinking about Adrian.

"Uh huh, I think you were thinking about a certain lead singer." She said with a laugh. "Anyways, hurry up. I'm next. I want _some_ hot water." She said walking out of the bathroom. I quickly turned off the water, dried off, and put on my underwear. I walked quickly out of the bathroom to my room and yelled to Viktoria that the bathroom was all hers. I slipped on my jeans and shirt and was astounded at the amount of cleavage this shirt showed. I now know why this shirt drove Dimitri nuts, hah! The skinny jeans hugged my ass and made it look bigger than it is. I walked into the kitchen and Lissa's eyes automatically went to the shirt and told me to cover those girls up. I asked her if I could borrow her purple gladiators. Of course she said yes, and it's at this time I'm glad we are all the same shoes size.

When I went back into my room, I turned on my straightener and straightened my long hair. When I was satisfied with it, I went onto make-up and applied foundation, the light purple eye shadow, then my eyeliner and then lip-gloss. I looked good. Everyone was ready and was waiting on me to get down stairs so we could leave.

When I was walking down the steps I looked at the girls. We all had on the same outfit, but different colors. Vikie's was blue, Mia's was green, and Lissa's was pink. They all had matching gladiators on. I couldn't help but laugh and give them all a hug. Even Mason was wearing skinny jeans. Wow…That's new.

When we all hopped into Mason's "man van" as it was so eloquently called even thought there were more girls than guys in this thing. It had 8 seats. There were only 5 of us. So, I let Mason drive with Vikie in the passenger seat, and then it was me, Lissa, and Mia in the middle seat. The back seat was left vacant 'cause we all know what he does back there. Viktoria and Mason were engrossed in their conversation, so we started our own.

"I hope we get to see the guys today. We might get there early considering it didn't take Rose as long as usual to get ready." Mia said with a wink at me. Well, I didn't, but still.

"Me too, I wanna meet the infamous Adrian Ivashkov that is so damn perfect for me. I mean, seriously, even if he is hot, adorable, cute, or sexy, it won't matter, because they are the rival and I'm not dating him! You all can date Eddie and Christian if you want to. It won't bother me. I just hope you guys can find happiness." I said while hugging my girls.

"No! We'll stick with you throughout this whole thing. If you aren't dating one of them, we won't either. Are you over _him _yet? I hope so. He was an ass for what he did to you and you deserve happiness more than any of us." She said with a sly smile.

"Vasilisa Dragomir! Did you just cuss? I'm shocked at you! Here I thought you were always the innocent one! Huh, guess I thought wrong." I said with a huge smile. She knew I was just kidding.

"I am the innocent one. I just… That guy rubs me the wrong way. I never did trust his motives with you. I never said anything for fear of breaking up the band, but now I can say it. He's a self-absorbed pompous asshole who deserves to go fall off a cliff into an oceanic trench and get crushed by the weight of the water that is put on him." She said, without taking a breath.

Mia and I just sat there with our mouths agape. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? I just told my true feelings. To be even more truthful, if he wasn't Vikie's brother I would probably push him _off_ the cliff. Hmmm… Maybe I can make it look like an accident. That ass deserves whatever the fuck God decides he is worth of. I hope he gets a girl who breaks that ice cold heart of his and makes sure he suffers just as you did. Gah! I can_not_ stand that guy!" That just made our jaws drop even lower. I can't believe Vasilisa Dragomir just said that! That's just… Wow!

"Ohmygod! I cannot believe you just said ass, asshole, _and_ fuck all within 3 minutes. That's just… Wow! I can't even… Wow!"I couldn't form a coherent thought. Mia and I are seriously beginning to rub off on this girl. We do not need her converted over to us. We have a good balance in the band between good and bad. If she converted over the balance would be thrown way off kilter! I've gotta fix this, but not now. I needed—we needed to be focused on recording our album or the songs anyways.

As Mason pulled into the parking garage of the studio, I noticed a very nice Mercedes and thought it was probably the guy's who owned the studio. It was very, very nice. As we checked in with the girl at the desk, I could hear music coming from behind the door that I assume lead to the studio. It sounded something like Maroon 5 would sing.

Whoever was singing had an amazing voice and sounded super sexy. He couldn't hit the high notes that Maroon 5's lead singer could obviously, but his was voice was still amazingly sexy. I walked behind the door and was met with the most gorgeous Emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. Vikie came up behind me and said, "That, my dear sister is none other than the infamous…"

I cut her off and said, "Lemme guess. The infamous Adrian Ivashkov." I said with as much Rose bravado as I could come up with. As soon as he saw me it's like his mouth lost all ability to sing at all. His jaw dropped and I saw, whom I assume was Eddie, considering he was the drummer, throw one of his drum sticks at the back of his head.

Adrian's eyes automatically went to Dimitri and I could vaguely hear, "Is that Rose? The girl who wrote songs and such about you 'because you cheated on her with someone else?" Dimitri's eyes went to the window where the girls and I were standing. His beautiful brown eyes that I used to drown in got big and wide. I bet he was thinking, "Oh my damn!" at the moment. I was wearing the top I was wearing the first night we had sex. Oh well, let him drool.

Every other guy turned towards us and Christian's eyes met Lissa's, Mia's met Eddie's, and mine—once again—met Adrian's. After our eyes broke apart, his eyes took in my outfit. His eyes lingered at my boobs and ass. Go figure. He looked uncomfortable and I wondered if his pants got a little too tight. All the guys did actually. Mason's always looked too tight when he was around Vikie.

When the guys went into a huddle and apparently decided to take a break, they came out and we introduced ourselves. Adrian came to me while our friends stood behind us. He reached out his hand and said, "Adrian Ivashkov, lead singer for 'Your Worst Daydream' and I'm single. This," he said gesturing to Christian, "is Christian Ozera, lead guitarist of 'Your Worst Daydream' and he's also single. Eddie Castile is our drummer and is single. And according to our lead bass here, you already know who he is." He said with a smirk that made my heart want to melt.

"Hi. I'm Rose Hathaway, lead singer of 'Your Best Nightmare' and I'm also single. This is my band mate Lissa Dragomir, whom is also single. Mia Rinaldi, single, our guitarist. And you all know Viktoria, I assume." I said with my trademark Rose Hathaway man-eating smile. It apparently made all guys turn to mush when they saw it.

"So, did you girls plan this or did it just happen? 'Cause if you guys planned it, then that's just weird. But if it's coincidence, that's just hot. I find you to be especially hot, my fellow lead singer." He said while turning over my hand and kissing it.

I just rolled my eyes and replied, "Who are you? Casanova? Anyways, no we didn't plan it. We are all just so attuned to each other, we happened to do this. And, by the by, we've all been friends since we were 5. Nothing has ever come between us. We also don't date guys from the rival band. Which is you. So, if you would kindly excuse us, we have songs to record, because your time is up. Buhbye!" I called over my shoulder as I walked into the recording room.

I slipped into the first spot with Lissa on my right, then Mia to her right, and Vikie on my left. We gave the signal to Mason to start the music for warm-ups and we automatically started the warm-ups we all had memorized. When I signaled to Mason to start "Unwritten" he started up the music and we started singing. By the time the song was over all guys, but Dimitri's, jaws were on the floor. They obviously didn't think we could sing as good as them. Hah! Proved them wrong.

Our next song was "Red High Heels", a song I wrote after I dumped Dimitri when I found out he cheated on me. I was wearing red high heels that day, so hence the song name. All of us, except Vikie, glared at him throughout the whole song and when I lifted up my leg, like I would do if I had the heels on, the guys' jaws dropped even further. They obviously didn't know we were all flexible, I just showed it off more.

The last one we did, was one that we wrote when we were about 13 or 14. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is actually the song we were singing when we got discovered by Mason. Or Lissa introduced him to us. We always have the most fun with this song. We all we dancing and having a good time with each other when the music stopped and we realized the song was over. Okay, then. All done. We waited for Mason to put them on a CD and leave it for the record producer.

On the way out I yelled over my shoulder, "Good luck boys! You're gonna need it!" Plus I had the satisfaction of watching Adrian watch me walk away. This was gonna be so much fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poor me. :/

**Chapter 2 (APOV)**

I woke up to the unmistakable Russian accent of one of my best friends Dimitri Belikov yelling, "What the fuck Christian! Why did you throw the mini-amp at me for? I didn't do anything…This time!"

Ugh, what a way to start the morning. After I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and put on pajama pants, I walked into the kitchen and asked, "What are you guys fighting over this early? I mean it's only…" I glance at the clock on the wall, "… 9:30. 9:30, oh shit! Why did I sleep this late? You guys know we have to be at that studio at 10:30! Damn it!" I run up stairs grab some clothes and jump in the shower. I don't even bother shaving, not enough time. What's a little stubble? I'm out of the shower and dressed by 9:45.

As we are rushing out the door I hear Christian say "Damn man. That's quickest you've ever showered. Rose will love that. Won't she Dimitri?" He snickered after that comment. What the hell?

Dimitri snarls at Christian. "Calm down Dimitri. Chris, who's Rose? What does she have to do with Dimitri? Explain to me here!" What in the hell? I wanna know this shit!

Christian sighs. "Okay, remember that chick Dimitri was dating and fucking but then he cheated on her and lied about it so she dumped his ass?"

"Yes… What does she have to do with today?"

"Well, Dimitri over here is trying to set me up with one of her band mates named Vasilisa—Lissa/Liss—Dragomir and he's trying to set up Eddie over here up with Mia Rinaldi another one of Rose's band mates just so he can spend more time with her and get back with her. Apparently though, she is through with him and is now writing songs about him. Not all good either, mostly break up songs. Rose, Lissa, Mia, and Viktoria, Dimitri's little sister, are the band we are going up against today and they are singing two of Rose's songs, which means they are going to be singing two break up songs about this guy over here, and then one of the songs they wrote when they were little. I don't know how well, or hot they are, just that Dimitri still loves Rose and he wants us to get with these girls so that he can spend time with Rose. The stubble thing has to do with the fact that Rose apparently likes not clean shaven men."

"Well, damn. I hope they aren't too good or it'll be too close of a race for comfort. And I really want meet the girl that put a stick up Dimitri's ass so I can see what all the fuss about her is over."

"Adrian, I'm warning you. She'll twist your balls in ways you didn't know they could twist. She's so hot that you'll lose all brain function. I know I do."

"No worries Dimitri. I won't even give her a second glance most likely. You know I'm going through a red head stage. I don't think not even she could change that." I say as we walk in.

The receptionist looks kind of old so I'll be polite. "Hi miss. My name is Adrian Ivashkov and I'm the lead singer for the band 'Your Worst Daydream' and we are here to record our demo. Can you instruct us on how to get into the studio itself?" I say in my most charming voice.

"Down the hall, second door on the left, have a good day and enjoy recording your demos." She says in a very curt, clipped voice. Okay then. The guys and I walk in and start recording. Halfway through our third song, _Misery_, I hear people come in and then I hear Viktoria's voice and know the girls are here. I just keep singing and ignore. But whenever I hear an angel's voice my pants automatically get tighter. My God, what a voice, I wonder if she's the lead singer. Oh shit, that means that the girls name is Rose. I take a chance and look up and when I meet the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen my voice leaves and I can't sing anymore. We stand there for a second staring into each other's eyes. The thing that breaks our connection is Eddie throwing a drum stick at my head. I turn my head towards Dimitri and whisper, "Is that Rose? The girl who wrote songs and such about you 'cause you cheated on her with someone else?" I look back and our eyes meet again, but Christian's meet a blonde haired, Jade eyed, girl, and Eddie's meet a blonde haired, blue eyed, doll looking girl.

I motion to the guys to come into a huddle and say, "Okay. I wanna meet the competition so we're gonna take a break. I wanna see just how bad Rose is."

We broke the huddle and walked out into the lobby type thing where the girls were waiting, "Adrian Ivashkov, lead singer for 'Your Worst Daydream' and I'm single. This," I said gesturing to Christian, "is Christian Ozera, lead guitarist of 'Your Worst Daydream' and he's also single. Eddie Castile is our drummer and is single. And according to our lead bass here, you already know who he is." I said with a smirk that makes girl's hearts want to melt… Or so I've heard.

"Hi. I'm Rose Hathaway, lead singer of 'Your Best Nightmare' and I'm also single. This is my band mate Lissa Dragomir, whom is also single. Mia Rinaldi, single, our guitarist. And you all know Viktoria, I assume." She said with the "trademark Rose Hathaway man-eating smile". It apparently makes all guys turn to mush when they see it. I can see why.

"So, did you girls plan this or did it just happen? 'Cause if you guys planned it, then that's just weird. But if it's coincidence, that's just hot. I find you to be especially hot, my fellow lead singer." I said while turning over her hand and kissing it.

She just rolled my eyes and replied, "Who are you? Casanova? Anyways, no we didn't plan it. We are all just so attuned to each other, we happened to do this. And, by the by, we've all been friends since we were 5. Nothing has ever come between us. We also don't date guys from the rival band. Which is you. So, if you would kindly excuse us, we have songs to record, because your time is up. Buhbye!" She called over her shoulder as they walked into the recording room.

She slipped into the first spot with Lissa on her right, then Mia to her right and Vikie on her left. They gave the signal to some guy to start the music for warm-ups and they automatically started the warm-ups they seemed to all had memorized. When they signaled to that guy to start their first song he started up the music and they started singing. By the time the song was over all guys, but Dimitri's, jaws were on the floor. I didn't think they could sing as well as us. Hah! They proved me wrong.

Their next song was a song Rose wrote after she dumped Dimitri when she found out he cheated on her. Wonder what's up with the red high heels thing. All of the girls, except Viktoria, glared at him throughout the whole song and when Rose lifted up her leg, like she would do if she had the heels on, the guys' jaws dropped even further. We didn't know they were all flexible, they just showed it off more.

The last one they did was one that they wrote that sounds fun and upbeat. I wonder the meaning behind it. They had the most fun with this song. They all were dancing and having a good time with each other when the music stopped and they realized the song was over. Okay, then. All done. Thank God. They waited for that guy to put them on a CD and leave it for the record producer.

On the way out Rose yelled over her shoulder, "Good luck boys! You're gonna need it!" Plus she had the satisfaction of watching me watch her walk away. Game on baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3(APOV)**

As the guys and I were walking out of the recording studio Chris and Eddie were talking about those girls they eye locked with, so I turned to Dimitri and asked him about Rose.

"Hey Dimitri, you were right. She wasn't afraid to grab a hold of my balls and twist. She actually bruised my ego. She's quite something. Why did you let her go?" I was actually curious. This girl—woman had me completely smitten. Which is a huge surprise because I usually don't get smitten with women; I fuck them, and then leave them. No long-term relationships since Hope broke my heart so long ago, but I think she might be the one I finally want a long-term relationship with. Hope was bleach-blonde, big breasts, big ass, great curves, and looked like a Barbie doll. I'm not even kidding. Every guy was after her, and I was completely in love with her, and then she cheated on me one time and I forgave her. She did it a second time and I kicked her ass outta my house and never looked back. She was my first love and we were 19. They never last. With Rose though, I think—hope it does.

"Adrian, I was stupid. I cheated on her with a girl named Tasha and it ruined our relationship because, I lied about it. I told her that I had never cheated on her. Well, one day when I was in the shower Tasha stopped by and Rose answered the door 'cause it was the day we usually fucked on. Anyways, when Rose answered the door Tasha automatically asked where I was and who she was. Rose told her she was my fiancée and that I was in the shower well once Rose said fiancée Tasha attacked Rose and Rose won of course, but that little stop caused our relationship to end. She kicked me out and never looked back. Vikie said she cried for weeks and didn't eat or sleep and that she was a wreck. When I went over to talk to her and try to get her to forgive me, all of my stuff was sitting on the front porch, with a note left by her saying, 'You're choice Dimitri. Goodbye. And good riddance. I hope you get a person who absolutely shatters you ice heart and then castrates you. I love you. –Rose.' That was the last time I have seen her since the day she kicked me out until today. The worst part about today, is that shirt is the shirt she was wearing when we lost our virginity to each other. I was 17, she was 16. It doesn't matter now though because she hates me. And so does, Lissa and Mia. The only reason Vikie doesn't is because I'm her big brother. She was even pissed at me for a while. She wouldn't talk to me or see me. She acted like I didn't exist. We aren't as close as we used to be anymore. Nowhere near what we used to be, but we at least talk now. It's an improvement, not a big one, but one." Now he looks sad. I really wanna know something.

"Dimitri, why _did_ you cheat on her if you loved her so much? I mean, it seems like she meant a lot to you, but why cheat if she meant so much?"

"To be honest, she just wasn't exciting in the bed room anymore. I later found out it was because she was tired of doing it rough and just wanted it slow, sweet, and passionate for a while. God! I was stupid. I should've never let her go. I want her back, but I know she'll never take me back."

"So, would it be okay if I dated her? I mean, I'll only do it if it's okay with you. If you say no, I'll let her go. If you say yes, are you 100% sure you'll be okay with it?"

"Adrian, go ahead and date her, just don't flaunt her around when I'm there. Okay? That's all I ask if you go after her. Just remember, she'll twist your balls in a way they aren't meant to be twisted." He says with a sly smirk. What's up with the smirk? Oh well. I'm not asking. Not my business.

"Thanks man. I highly doubt I'll see her again though. She probably doesn't like me anyways." It's the truth. _Oh shut the hell up Adrian! You know she likes you otherwise she wouldn't have flirted with you dipshit!_

Are you my conscience? 'Cause I really don't wanna start talking and arguing with myself in my head. I do it enough out loud. _No, I'm Rose and I have the power to transport my voice into your head and tell you what to do._ Yeah, you're definitely my conscience. _Thank you. Now, go after her. Viktoria's birthday party is this weekend. Go with Dimitri and you'll see her. Now go damn it! And don't let this one get away! _I have absolutely no intention of letting her get away. Plus, I will definitely be satisfying in the bedroom. Oh God! I'm talking to myself in my head. Adrian buddy, you're losing it.

Before I know it, we're back at the house. Now's the time to ask Dimitri about Viktoria, wait, never mind. He's handing out invitations from Viktoria to us. Well crap, we're gonna have a sing off between me and Rose, Christian and Lissa, Eddie and Mia, and Dimitri and Viktoria. One on one, no one else besides the said couples, this won't be good. They will win! No doubt about that!

"Chris, I saw you making googly eyes at the platinum blonde chick with the green eyes. You like her or something?" Oh Lord, Eddie's at it again. Definitely the prankster of us all besides me, Christian and Dimitri just threaten you after they get pranked.

"No Eddie, I don't like her. It's just, I met her eyes and it's like everyone else in the room disappeared. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes and it was like we had known each other for years. You guys, I think I love her." Holy shit! He just described me and Rose! What the hell?

"Now Eddie, I know you aren't talking. I saw you making said googly eyes and the blonde doll looking girl. Do you _like _her or do you _love_ her?" Dimitri busted out laughing at what I said.

"Oh, well, I just…I don't…. We just met… I don't know her…" Stuttering and blushing. That just made Dimitri laugh harder. Man, he's the easiest one to make blush and stutter. God, don't let anyone make a comment on me and Rose or I think _I _might be the one blushing and stuttering.

"Well, Mr. Composed over there, what about you and the lovely Rose Hathaway? I saw you looking and making those googly eyes. You like her or do you love her? 'Cause if you wanna date her you might want permission from Mr. Not Composed over there." That made Dimitri laugh harder. Okay, Mr. Not Composed at Eddie so kindly pointed out.

"Actually Eddie, I don't love her and I already have permission from Mr. Not Composed over there to date her as long as I don't flaunt her around. Besides, we all have the chance to pursue these lovely ladies on Saturday at Viktoria's birthday party/ sing off. I can't wait to show Rose what I'm made of."

"I bet you do wanna show her what you are made of." Chris said with a chuckle he didn't cover up. I don't just wanna bed her and then leave her. I really want a relationship with her. Maybe one day make her my wife and mother of my kids. God. I need to stop day dreaming about my future with her. She might not even like me. If she does though what do I do if she wants sex? Do I deny her and risk making her feel like I don't want her? Do I give it to her and then have her feel like I only wanted her for that? God, maybe I should just get her off that way she feels wanted but not taken advantage of. I haven't done this in so long. I just hope she can look past my past. I guess I can get her away for a little while at the birthday party. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Christian yelling at me.

"Adrian! Man! Did you ignore me or were you asleep? I've been yelling your name for like 10 minutes. What do you want from Pizza Hut? We're gonna order pizza?" Said/ asked Christian. Uhm… I've been out for 3 hours wrapped up in my thoughts. Wow.

"Sorry man. I was just thinking about some stuff. I want a large pepperoni and pineapple pizza. Same as always, thanks for asking though." I've gone soft; I look down at my lap, nope, not soft there. Hard as fuck there. Anyways, once the pizza got here I took mine and went to retire for the night. Truthfully, I was gonna go take a shower and get rid of this hard on from hell. She does this to me and we haven't even kissed yet. I haven't jacked off in 3 years.

I finish my pizza and walk into my own shower. I got the master bedroom for a reason. I hop into the shower and wash myself off until I get to my member. I grasp him in my hand and lean my head against the shower wall. Okay. Fantasy time for Adrian Jr.

_"Ohh Adrian. Are you sure you'll fit? You're so big!" _

_"I'll fit and it'll feel good after a second." I slowly slide into her wet, tight, pussy. Man, she was right, is all of me going to fit?_

_"Ohhh Adrian. That feels soo good. Ugh! Thrust baby! I wanna feel you. Uhhhh…." She moaning and I'm not even all the way in yet._

_"Let me get all the way in and then I'll thrust. Okay baby?" God. So tight. I'm gonna cum to quickly if she doesn't unclench soon._

_"Rose, baby, I need you to relax if you want me to last. You're so tight you are squeezing me. Relax." I kiss her softly and passionately until I feel her loosen up a little._

_"There you go baby. Just relax. Feel me." I start thrusting slowly and I hear her breath hitch._

_"Adrian… So good… I'm close baby. Keep going." She moans at me. It was like a gasp and a moan combined. Either way it made me about lose it._

_"Baby, I love you. Cum for me. I'm almost there. When you cum, I will. Cum for me my love." As soon as I said my love I felt her clench drastically. She's coming all for me. I made her do that. The look of pure love and ecstasy are sketched all over her face. That right there made me lose it._

_"I love you Rose. Forever." God, I'm such a sap. She's turning me into mush._

_"I love you too Adrian, always." She says with a final kiss before she falls asleep._

Whoa. What a fantasy. I found out that apparently, no other girl that has ever got me off turns me on anymore. I stay soft, I say _her_ name and I'm instantly hard. After getting out of the shower, I shave and get rid of that unruly stubble. The next few days, I'm going to immerse myself in my music so that I don't lose on Saturday. Thinking about her makes me want to write a song on my piano. Great. Let's hope I still remember how to play. I haven't played since Hope, I hope I still can. Now's the time to find out, this won't be pretty. It'll be out of tune most likely.

I walk out to our sound proof garage and sit down at my piano. I play the warm-up note and I realize, it's not out of tune surprisingly. I walk over to the cabinet and get out some sheet music, a pencil, and an eraser. Now, time for the composition of the first song since my heart was broken. I strike a chord and start playing, it start out passionate and slowly morphs into a fun, upbeat song. It's not until I play it again do I realize just wrote the piano part to the song the girls sung this morning at the recording studio. Oh well. Maybe they'll—by 'they'll' I mean her—will let me play it for her while she sings along. I shall title it… I don't know what I could title it. I'll leave it up to here so I don't make her and the girls mad. That's the last thing I wanna do. Making her angry is the last thing on my list of to do. I have a feeling the next few days are not going to pass by quickly. It's Wednesday, well now Thursday and the party isn't until Saturday… Long two and a half days ahead of me. I think I'll just hide out in here until Saturday and then go to the party. Of course, I will shower and shave and eat, but not walk into that house.

_**_RPOV PEOPLE!__**

Today is Viktoria's birthday party/ sing off. I suggested it to see just how good the boy's voices are. Dimitri and Vikie set it up to where it's like a karaoke thing. We get to pick what songs we sing. I of course, know all the songs on there. The guys might not though. That's where the fun part is. If they know what kind of music Dimitri listens to, then they know the songs. The girls and I have been having fun with this all week, or since Wednesday anyways. We have also decided the order in which we will go. First, Vikie and Dimitri will go, then Mia and Eddie, then Lissa and Christian, then me and Adrian. Lead singers last. Apparently, we are gonna be the hardest one performing. Vikie and Dimitri are just gonna have fun with it considering they are siblings. Mia and Eddie will most likely not even try and goof it up. Lissa and Christian will try just because they are competitive. Adrian and I will try hardest to outdo each other apparently because we feel the greatest attraction to each other.

The dressing type is casual/dressy so like a club. Yes. I have the perfect outfit for tonight. The party is from 8-12, with karaoke at 10. Everyone will take a vote as to who they like best at the end of the performance. This is gonna be amazing.

I woke up at noon, like usual and ate a lot. I can't wait. After I was done eating, I walked up stairs and grabbed my thong and black, strapless, lace bra to match. I hopped in the shower and washed ever bit of me and shaved _everything_ too. Once I smelled good and was smooth in every aspect, I turned off the water and got out. I toweled off and then wrapped my hair in the towel. I put on my bra and thong and walked into the bedroom to get a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear until I was ready to put my dress on. When I walked into my bedroom Lissa was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Liss, what's going on? You okay?" I was kinda worried. She looks like she's about to cry or something.

"Oh Rose, I don't know anymore. I think I'm in love with that guy Christian. I can't get him out of my head, I think about him constantly. I'm even more worried than usual about what I look like. I don't know. I mean, I want to date and get to know him, but I'm not going to unless you do. It won't seem right." She's crying now. I pull her to me and just hold her until she stops.

"Lissa, listen to me. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you can date him if you'd like. You wanna get to know him? Get to know him. I don't care. You have your own life Lissa, live it. Date him. Love him. Marry him. Have his kids. I don't care. It's not my life. He seems like he's perfect for you. Completely opposite from you, he's perfect for you. Go for it. Have your first real relationship. Let loose and be carefree for once. Live your life. You are twenty-two. Act like it. Go out and get drunk. Lose your virginity. I know you still are a virgin. Love him with everything you have and don't let him go. Now, go get ready. He'll be here in a few hours. Go look like the Princess we call you." I say with a wink. I think I finally made a difference.

"Okay Rose. Thanks a lot. I love you my sister." She says while holding back tears again.

"No problem Liss. Go get ready. I'll see you in a few hours." I hug her one last time and then practically shove her into her bathroom. As I walk into my bathroom I hear a knock on my door. I just pulled my hair down. Oh well.

"Come in." I yelled. I was pulling on my shorts whenever in walked Mia.

"Oh. I didn't mean to bother you Rose. I just wanted some advice." She said shyly. Mia is never shy and I bet you anything it has to do with the same thing Lissa's did.

"Hey Mia, you didn't bother me. I was just putting some stuff on to get ready in." When I turned around, she was already in tears. I ran over to her and held her for awhile, just until she stopped crying. "I know what your problem is. You think you're in love with the drummer, Eddie. You think about him all the time and he's always on your mind. Well I'll tell you the same thing I told Lissa. It's your life. If I don't wanna date Adrian, that doesn't mean you can't date Eddie. It's my philosophy. You don't have to follow it. If you wanna date Eddie and get to know him, do it. Go for it. Get to know him. Date him. Love him. Marry him. Have his kids with him. It's not my life to live. Now go get ready and strut your stuff you sexy chick." I say with a swat on the ass and a push out the door.

Whew…Now, it's time to get Rose ready. As soon as I finished putting on my make-up, a knock was again at my door. I was almost ready aside from finish my hair and getting dressed. It was 7 already. Damn. I only have an hour left to get ready.

"Come in. I'm in my bathroom." This had better be good. I swear, if it's not, someone's gonna lose a head. And it won't be one of my girls. And it won't be the upper head either.

"Hey Rose. I need your advice." It was Mason. I wonder what he needs _my_ advice about. Unless it has to do with Vikie I'm kicking him out. I need to get ready, not solve people's problems.

"Okay Mason, shoot. Do you mind if I finish getting ready while you are talking? If it bothers you, I will wait until you are done. Just tell me." I said. That way I can get ready and solve problems.

"Yeah, no problem, I don't mind at all. Finish getting ready. I wanna ask Viktoria to be my girlfriend, but I'm afraid to because of her brother. I don't want him to hurt me, but I love Viktoria. I have no idea what to do." He sounds distraught. Okay. Since it has to do with Vikie, I'll leave him in here and give him the advice he wants.

"Okay Mase, he's my suggestion. First, don't be afraid of Dimitri, if he says anything stand your ground and if he goes to hit you, just ignore him and walk away. Viktoria won't want you fighting with him. Whether or not she likes her brother right now or not, she loves him and doesn't wanna see him unhappy. Next, I suggest you tell Viktoria exactly how you feel, 'cause I'm almost certain she feels the same way. Go ask her right now. If I hear a squeal I'll leave you two be, if I hear anything else, then I'm running down there. Got it?" Damn. I need to be a psychologist not a singer. Oh well. Once my career is over, I'll go back to school to be a psychologist.

"Thanks Rose. You're the best you know that? By the by, you look really pretty. Adrian will be falling all over you." He winks and walks out. Okay then. I look back in the mirror and approve of how I look. Now, I'm gonna put my dress and heels on and then walk down stairs and finish setting up.

The dress I'm wearing tonight is pink, with a purple belt below my boobs and gives me a lot more cleavage than usual, the only bad thing is, no bra. I thought I might be able to wear one, but nope, no bra for me tonight. I'm a solid D cup, so I have a lot of cleavage. Anyways, it's tight, and clings to every curve I have and comes to mid-thigh. My shoes are black, peep toe, pumps. I look hot if I do say so myself.

"Damn Rose. Are you trying to kill every guy that is attending this party? In that outfit every guy is gonna need to whack off in the bathroom. God, if I wasn't dating Viktoria I would totally want in that dress. What are you wearing under that thing anyways? I see no bra. And I don't see a panty line."

"You know Mason, they make this thing called a thong. And it protects your vag, but doesn't have a panty line. And no, I'm not wearing a bra, because it doesn't look good with the dress. No, I'm not trying to kill every guy at the party, just two, Adrian and Dimitri. I want Dimitri to see what he's missing. And Adrian, well, we'll get to him later. So, Vikie, are the guys coming…" I was cut off by a doorbell. "I'll get it. It's probably the answer to my question anyways." Sure enough at the door, the guys stand. "Hey guys come on in. You're the first here anyways." Lissa ran straight to Christian and Mia ran straight to Eddie. Nice. I wonder if they are gonna take my advice.

"Adrian, Dimitri, pick your jaws up off the floor. Adrian, may I speak with you for a minute?" Adrian's jaw automatically reattached itself to his jaw. Dimitri's didn't though. Ehhh. Leave it there then. "Adrian, follow me."

I walked up the stairs to my room and instructed him to sit on the bed. God, him sitting on my bed with a look of pure lust in his eyes is turning me on. Stop thinking like that. You are here to tell him, that you wanna become his girlfriend and you wanna get to know everything about him. Okay, here goes everything.

"Adrian, listen, I wanna get to know you and become your girlfriend. I'm ready to open up my heart again and I want you to have it. I don't exactly want sex yet, but I do want a relationship and you seem like the guy I want it with. Sound good?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend and I wanna get to know everything about you too. I don't just want sex either. I want to open up my heart to you again. Even though it's scarred, I still want you to have it." Awww. He's scarred too. How sweet. Now, I wanna kill the bitch that did this to him.

I walk over to him on the bed, push him down, and kiss him like I never kissed anyone before. I never even kissed Dimitri like this. I feel something hard against my thigh. God, it feels huge. I'll have to make it soft again so he isn't uncomfortable. "Rose, I don't wanna rush things with you. I want this to last."

"Adrian, calm down. We are just making out, don't worry. I'm not having sex with you. Just having fun." I say while unbuckling his belt. As I'm unzipping his pants I break away to breath and he flips us over so he's on top, while my lips are off his, his lips go to my neck and start sucking, nipping, and licking. Oh God, he is magic with his mouth. One I get his pants off, he's a boxer guy. Good, easier access. This time he breaks away to breath and I flip us over so I'm once again on top as I slide down his body, I palm his member through his boxers.

"Rose, baby, ugh, don't stop. That feels so good." I can feel him getting harder as continue.

"Oh baby. I won't stop. In fact, I'll go farther." I say as take his member out of his boxers. OH. MY. DAMN. "Adrian, baby, it's soo big. Mmmmmm….." I moan as I take most of him shaft into my mouth. I can feel his pre-cum leaking down my throat. It must feel good, okay, time to move my head. As I move my head up and down his shaft, I swirl my tongue around his head each time.

"Oh. Ugh. Rose, please. I'm gonna cum. Stop… I don't wanna cum in your mouth." Oh God. That just spurs me on. I move my head faster as I fondle his balls. I feel him tense and then something salty shoots down my throat. "Oh God Rose. That was amazing."

"Thank you. Now, let's fix ourselves and go down to the party. I wanna kick you cute ass at singing." I wink and as I go to get up he flips us over and pushes up my dress.

"Oh no little lady, it's your turn now. My dad taught me to never, ever leave a lady turned on. I'm to always fix that and that's just what I plan to do." He said as he pulled down my thong and licked his lips. "Mmm. Hairless, yum, I'm dining fine tonight." He said with another lick of his lips. He took his fingers and ran them up and down my folds and over my clit. After he does that a few times he slides two fingers into me.

"Ohhh, Adrian….!" I moan at him.

As he continues to penetrate me with his fingers he looks up at me and says, "Be quiet my love. I don't want everyone else to know what we're doing. So shhh. I don't think you want your sisters to know what I'm doing." I shake my head no and bite my lip to keep quiet. After he says that his mouth attaches itself to my clit. Oh God. Does he have to be so damn good at everything? I feel myself clench around his fingers. "Let go baby, just let go. Cum for me." As soon as he said 'cum' I was done for. I came all over his fingers and in his mouth. As he sucked me dry and sucked his fingers dry he moaned in satisfaction. "Now we can go to the bathroom and fix ourselves."

I walked into the bathroom and was proud that I didn't look like I had an orgasm except for the post-cotial glow that every girl has. I have a feeling, I'm not the only girl here who's gonna have that glow. I fixed my hair and make-up while Adrian fixed his outfit. He already had sex hair so I didn't tell him to fix it. As I walked down stairs with Adrian hand in hand I was just in time for Vikie to try and come find us to tell us it's time for the sing off.

"Okay. We're ready. I'll go tell them the rules while you and Dimitri warm-up. Okay?"

"Yeah okay Rose. And Rose, I'm glad you're happy again." She said as she went to find her brother. As I walked onto the stage Mason handed me a microphone and mouthed 'Good luck'. Time for the show.

"Hello ladies and gents! Are you ready for this party to get started?" I asked with a much power as I could muster and was satisfied with the result of cheers. "Well, my name is Rose and I'll be singing last so while everyone else is warming up, I'll be telling you guys the rules of the sing-off. Now, Number one is at the end of each couples song my friend Mason over here will come up and ask you who you liked better, the man or woman. Whenever he says the name, yell out for whoever you want to win that challenge. And the band which has the most votes at the end will perform on of their songs that we have written. Now are y'all ready to rock?" I was satisfied with the cheers. "So, here is our first couple up to sing. They are brother and sister, Dimitri and Viktoria Belikov!" I yelled as I drug out Belikov.

As their song started I realized right away the song, "I Told You So" by Randy Travis and Carrie Underwood. That song is country music and Dimitri's voice doesn't give me cold chills like Randy's voice does, thank God. They did really well. As Mason walked up and he announced Viktoria, a lot of the crowd cheered. That'll be hard to beat. Dimitri's name announced and the rest of the crowd cheered. Mason called that one a tie. Great, we are tied and they were first. Mia and Eddie's turn, they are singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler and some guy. They sound really good together. Mia's name announced at the end and most of the crowd cheered. Haha. One point for the girls! Eddie's name announced, a little of the crowd cheered. Haha, suck on that boys.

Lissa and Christian's turn, they are singing "No Air" by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks. Ohhh, this'll be good. Lissa nailed all of her notes and Christian did just the same. This one will be close. Lissa gets announced and a lot of the crowd cheered. Uh oh, this is gonna be a tie. Christian gets announced and a lot of the crowd cheers. I knew it was gonna be a tie. So Adrian and I are the tie breakers, just great.

As Adrian and I walk about we mouth 'good luck' to each other. We are gonna need it. We decided on "I've Had the Time of my Life" off of Dirty Dancing. The best part is, I don't even need the screen and neither does Adrian. We have this song memorized. We even acted out the moves. This'll be close… As the song ends, the crowd went the most wild it had been all night. Now I know why Vikie put us last. As everyone came up on stage Adrian and I stood in the middle and held hands as everyone else grasped hands too. Mason said my name and I got almost the whole crowd cheered. Holy Shit! Adrian got announced and almost the whole crowd cheered. So, we picked on person we didn't know from the crowd and let them choose. They picked me! I won the sing off! Holy shit! The girls won! Haha, time for our song. We quickly decided on "Sparks Fly" that I wrote Thursday. Brand spanking new, and this is its debut!

Once we ended the song all the guys except Dimitri came over and gave all of their girls a kiss. Now, time for my life to start over, no one can ruin this day. I have a boyfriend, I'm in a real relationship, and we just won the sing off. I'm ecstatic the only thing that could make this day better is if the recording company called and said they chose us. That would make this day perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4(APOV)**

Holy shit, my girl is fucking awesome. The only thing that concerns me, did she do that with Dimitri? That kiss, that blowjob, that voice, that love, everything about her is perfect. Why did Dimitri have to be with her first? Why couldn't we have found each other ten years ago like they did? I know she's my soulmate, but why did they have to be together first? Why did he have to cheat on her, not that I'm complaining, but really.

I have to talk to her. Shit, we didn't exchange phone numbers! Oh well, I'll get it from Viktoria. Or I could ask Dimitri, I'm sure he has it. Or maybe he doesn't. Okay, I need to stop freaking out before I lose it.

"Hey Dimitri, would you happen to have Rose's number? I didn't get it last night before we left. If you don't, could you ask Viktoria for it?" I'm shy around him now. So what?

"Here Adrian, it's 889-674-0815. I have all the girls' numbers in case something happens to Viktoria and I need to get a hold of someone. Christian and Eddie asked me the same thing this morning. Apparently, you guys were too busy staring at them to get their phone numbers. I realized this morning; they all have the same number, except for the last number. It ranges from 1-5. They must be all on the same plan. It makes sense but now I don't know who Viktoria is talking to. Do you know if she's talking or dating anyone? I wasn't paying attention to her much last night. I'm gonna call her and catch up since I didn't last night."

Wow. Babble much? "Okay thanks Dimitri. It means a lot. I saw her hanging out with the guy from the studio, but I don't know what's going on there. And don't worry about her so much. She's a big girl and can handle herself. Plus, she has some kickass back-up if she needs it. Those girls are attached at the hip. If something happens to one, it happens to every one of them. I swear, I have a very bad feeling that they are PMSing together too. It's a scary thought man. Four women all PMSing at the same time scares me." I say with a shudder. I'll have to ask Rose about that. I'm gonna go text her now.

I walk into my room and as I pick up my blackberry a message comes in. It's probably one of the girls I used to fuck, but don't anymore. As I look at the number it's no one I recognize so I open the message.

_**hey baby wat r u doin i miss u**_

**Uhm…Who is this?**

_**rose who else wuld txt u i mean rele babe think b4 u speak**_

**Oh. Hey baby. No one, I just didn't have your number programmed in. How did you get my number exactly? Not that I'm complaining. :- )**

_**lissa txted christian and asked him 4 ur number i 4got 2 get it last nite so wat r u doin now that u no who i am**_

**Huh? What the hell are you saying?**

_**Oh, my bad. I've been texting Lissa and texting like that just sticks until someone says something. I said that Lissa texted Christian and asked him for your number. I forgot to get it last night. So, what are you doing now that you know who I am?**_

**Nothing much. I was actually just getting ready to text you when your text came through. I miss you. I need to see you. Wanna go out to dinner tonight? **

_**Maybe. The recording studio is supposed to call, so if we get it I'm going out with the girls. If not, I'm sure you'll go out with the guys to celebrate.**_

**I didn't know they were supposed to call today. I guess that's what I get for staring at your ass instead of listening to the record guy. ; ) **

_**We can go to lunch though. How's an hour at that diner on 49th sound?**_

**Sure. I'll see you there. I miss you.**

_**Miss you too. See ya in an hour and no funny business. Keep your hands to yourself mister.**_

**Yes ma'am. No funny business… We'll just get to know each other. Learn more about each other's past. Our goals. What we wanna do if music fails. Business, just not funny. :D **

_**Okay, okay. I'm getting ready see ya there.**_

**Bye baby. **

Holy shit! I've gotta get ready. I only have 45 minutes till I get to see my angel. Okay, what to wear? Oh I know. My khakis with a baby blue t-shirt and tennis shoes. Perfect. That took 30 minutes. Damn. It'll take me 15 minutes to get there if I speed. Time to go.

"Bye guys! See ya later! Going to lunch with Rose!" I yell as I run out the doors. I gotta hurry. As I'm speeding by, I pass a beautiful brunette with curves and a killer ass. There's my angel. "Hey baby you want a ride? Hah." I say in the creepiest voice I can.

"Hey Adrian. Yes I would love a ride." She says. "Nice try though. I knew it was you because of the car. Not exactly ostentatious. I love it though." She leans over for a kiss.

"Yeah. I know. I love it too. How can you not? It's like… The most beautiful thing I've ever owned… It's the only real thing I had to care about besides the band before you came along and now I get to care about the most beautiful, loving, selfless, sexy woman in the world. I love you Rose." Oh shit! Why did that slip out? She stopped in front of the restaurant. Right in front of the door.

"Wha… What did you just say Adrian? I don't think heard you correctly… Did you just say you love me?" Oh shit! Not good! I have got to find a way to figure out her reaction…

"Yes Rose. I love you, with everything in me. I think I've loved you since that day in the recording studio. I asked you out after Dimitri told me he was over you. He said I could go after you, but that if I broke your heart he would have to deal with him. He loves you Rose like a brother. Don't kick him out of your life. He misses you. Anyways, off topic. We are always on the same page. We think alike, we act alike. We were made for each other. Please Rose, I can't figure out your reaction to this… Please. Tell me, do you love me too?" Ohkay. Now, we wait… And wait. And wait. She's taking a long time to respond.

"Adrian, I'm gonna tell you the truth. I don't know if I love you. I've opened my heart up once and Dimitri ripped it into little pieces, and yes, I want you to be the one to put it completely better, but I don't know if I'm ready for love yet Adrian. I don't know what I feel right now. I'm confused… I don't know what to do. Please take me home. I need to see my girls right now." Oh shit! I might've ruined my chance to date and have a relationship with her…

"Okay Rose, whatever you want." I said with a frown of somewhat. I was so not happy with how this day was going. What's next? Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian call me and tell me that the girls got the demo and that to try again next year? Oh crap… I totally just jinxed it.

"Thanks Adrian." She said with a sad, small smile. God! How did this day go from being so amazingly perfect to me fucking it up saying those 3 God damned words in such a short time? Oh yeah, me and my big ass mouth. I really need to work on that if I want to stay together with Rose for any length of time.

I'll give her some time to cool off or think it over or what-not before I call her. A week? A month? No, I'm not gonna call her. She'll call me if she wants to talk to me. I shouldn't rush her into making her tell me what she wants or doesn't want. She's a big girl. She also has Mia, Lissa, and Viktoria…Shit! They are gonna tell Christian and Dimitri and Eddie that I said I love you to her! I'm home now, so time to see if they mention anything. Although, maybe Rose told them not to tell anyone, yeah, I'll keep thinking that and maybe it'll come true.

Or maybe I'm up shit creek without a damn paddle. I like option one better, but I think the latter if the one I'm dealing with right now. Either way, I am epically screwed because Rose is pissed which is not a good thing. Or is she confused? Anyways, and if this gets back to Dimitri I'm gonna have to deal with a 6'2" pissed off Russian and his 5'4" pissed off Russian sister. God, could this day get any worse?

**Read and review my lovelies. Thank you for all the amazing reviews…. I love you guys. :D**

**-Paige**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing… As usual. More to say at the bottom!**

**Chapter 5(RPOV)**

Adrian loves me? Holy shit! I have no idea how to feel about that since the last guy I opened my heart to tore it into a billion little bitty pieces. Goddamn Dimitri! He fucked up my life then and now! I need my girls, and fast. As I walked up to my apartment, I thought some more about it. He said he would wait for me, but how long is he willing to wait before he moves on? A week? A month? Maybe if I talk to my girls they can help me decide what to do.

"Goddamn Dimitri!" I screamed as I walked in the door. I slammed it shut behind me so my girls knew I was pissed beyond belief right now.

"Okay? What did my idiot brother do this time? If he hurt you again, I swear I will crawl in the car, drive to his apartment, and cut off his penis." Vikie said.

"Well, not intentionally I don't think. I'm not saying anything until Mia and Lissa get their skinny asses in here!" I screamed.

"Jeez Rose. I don't think Vietnam heard you. What are you screaming about now?" Mia asked.

"Sit down. This is gonna shock you." I said. As we all sat down, I took a deep breath and everyone looked at me expectantly. "So, you know how I was going to lunch with Adrian?" They all nodded. "Well, as we were walking in the door to the café, we were talking about his car. And then he said, 'Yeah. I know. I love it too. How can you not? It's like… The most beautiful thing I've ever owned… It's the only real thing I had to care about besides the band before you came along and now I get to care about the most beautiful, loving, selfless, sexy woman in the world. I love you Rose'." I stopped and watched their eyes grow wide and mouths drop open. "Yeah. I pretty much had the same reaction. I have no idea what to do now though. I want to love him but I'm skeptical because of where Dimitri hurt me so badly. I don't love him anymore, but it's still the skepticism of the hurt. I don't think I can handle going through that again. Especially with Adrian because I feel so much more whenever I touch him than I did with Dimitri. Ugh!" I say exasperated.

"Rose, Adrian loves you?" Lissa asks like she's still trying to comprehend it.

"So he says."

"Well damn girl! Why didn't you say it back? I can tell you feel the same!" Mia jumps in.

"Mia, it's only been somewhere around 2 weeks! Saying I love you to Dimitri took me 3 months! And now it's only gonna be harder _because_ of that! Which is why I walked in and screamed 'Goddamn Dimitri' he pissed me off because of that."

"I need to go kill my brother. I'll see y'all later! Love ya!" Vikie said as she walked out of the apartment. Uh oh.

"I kind of feel bad for Dimitri…" Lissa said with a smile. "I mean, I don't wanna face the wrath of a pissed off Viktoria. I'm sure he knows how bad it is, because he did grow up with her…" She said with a shudder.

"Me too! Poor Dimitri. I'm still pissed off at him for doing this to you though. He's still fucking with your life even after the break-up. I'm gonna go call Eddie and vent." Mia said as she left the room.

"I'm gonna go do the same with Christian. Bye Rose. You know what you need to know." She said with a wink. She knows I'm gonna go write a new song for us. I always do better after break-ups or fights.

I walked up to my room, got out some staff paper and sat down at my keyboard. After about 6 hours of continuous writing and composing, this is what I came up with. It has nothing to do with the fight, but it has a good beat.

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show...

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a Circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight shift so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what' (like like like like a circus)

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus

I know what I have to do. So, I walked over to the bed and picked up my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I got to Adrian's number. I hesitated over the CALL button, but then finally pressed it. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Oh my God! Rose, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weird or anything! Can you ever forgive me? I don't wanna ruin thi—" He got out before I cut him off.

"Adrian, first, breathe." I heard him take a breath and let it out. "Good. Now listen, I don't love you." I heard his sharp intake of breath. "But, I think I'm falling in love with you. I feel different with you than I did with Dimitri, but I'm not sure I wanna open up completely yet. Do you know what I mean?"

"I got you baby. Don't worry. We won't rush this and I won't even say those three words if you don't want me too. I'm going by your rules." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Adrian. It means a lot." I said with a small smile even though he couldn't see it.

"Anytime Rose. Now, I'm going to bed baby. It's like, 2 A.M."

"OhmyGod Adrian! I'm so sorry. We'll talk tomorrow. I promise. Goodnight Adrian."

"Goodnight Rose." Then we hung up. I guess you don't realize just how late it is when you write music. I wasn't lying… I really am falling in love with Adrian. Dimitri just got in the way I need closure. And I fully intend to get it. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will meet with Dimitri and I'll get closure on everything that happened between us. So that way I can fully give myself to Adrian. He means a lot and I think that he may be the one. It seems that everyone I know has that person except for me, Adrian, and Dimitri. Vikie has Mason. Liss has Christian. Mia has Eddie. And I think I now have Adrian. Maybe I should set Dimitri up with someone… Who doesn't know what he did to me. I will! After I get closure, I'll give myself to Adrian, and then I will find Dimitri someone to love. I want him to be happy… I'm over all the stuff he did to me. It's time we both move on. And I know to whom I will give my heart! Adrian Ivashkov… My heart will belong to you.

**Thank all of you so much for your support on this chapter. I know the song has nothing to do with her feelings, but it's just the song that came to mind. Rose/ Dimitri POV next. It'll switch back and forth between the two. It's gonna be a big chapter but I need those reviews before I do anything. (: Love y'all! - Paige**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I updated but life got in the way. I'm sorry. Hope this longer chapter makes up for it! VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! **

**I own nothing… As per usual. I just love to make the characters bend to my will.**

**Chapter 6 (RPOV)**

Today was the day. The day I confronted Dimitri for the closure I needed to move on with Adrian. To say I'm nervous is an understatement. I don't love Dimitri anymore but talking to him about what happened might just be too much for my fragile heart to bear.

"Vikie! I need you in here ASAP!" I yelled from my bedroom. I tend to yell more when I'm nervous than I do when I'm mad.

"God Rose! I'm here. No need to yell. What's the matter?" She said as she sauntered into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm going to talk to Dimitri today. I need closure to move on with Adrian and today's the day I chose. So, this is where you come in. I wanna wear something nice. Not like when I go out clubbing nice but nice as in I am going to dinner with a friend."

"Okay. Well, I think you should go with skinny jeans, a nice blouse, and some heels. I mean, you can always wear like, a sundress but I think jeans, a shirt, and heels are nicer."

"Thanks Vik. Now, which jeans, shirt, and heels?" I said as I walked over to my closet. I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans, a red blouse with ruffles, and my black Manolo's. "How's this?" I said as I held them up for her to see.

"I think it looks good Rose. Very nice choice. Are you gonna straighten your hair?"

"Yeah probably. It usually behaves better when I do." I said with a small smile.

"Alright and make-up?

"Probably just the usual light foundation and some eye make-up. Nothing flashy."

"Alright. Well, just lemme know if you want my help." She smiled softly at me.

"Actually, can I have Dimitri's number? I need to call and let him know the plans."

"Of course." She said as she pulled out her phone. Once she was out of my room, I called Dimitri.

"Hello?" His Russian accented voice answered.

"Hey Dimitri. It's Rose."

"Oh, um, hey Rose. Uh… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch?"

"Sure! What time?" He sounded all giddy and like a little kid whose mom just said that they got a puppy.

"Uh… Is 12:30 okay with you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah that works for me. Where at?"

"The diner 2 blocks from my apartment? Debbie's?"

"Works for me. Is that all?" He said as I heard him shuffling around.

"Yeah. I'll see ya then." I said.

"Yup." He said and hung up. Well, then. I hopped in the shower with hopes that this would make everything better and that I could freely be with Adrian.

I got out, put my underwear on and slipped on my bathrobe. I blow dried my hair and then straightened it. I put on a little make-up then slipped into my outfit. The jeans made my ass look fantastic and the shirt accentuated my curves. The heels made my legs look longer than they are. I grabbed my keys, wondering where everyone else was, and hopped it my car. I really did not want to walk 2 blocks in these heels. It would hurt the heels more than it would me.

I walked into Debbie's about 5 minutes early so I just sat and wait. I ordered us drinks, I assumed he still drank the same thing, and waited. He walked in the door about 10 minutes later and when he did, I looked up to find him in a blue shirt, dark low rise blue jeans and white Nikes. He was dripping sex but I didn't want that with him. You can't deny that he's attractive. One day, one girl is gonna be really lucky.

"Hello Rose."

**(DPOV)**

"DIMITRI BELIKOV! GET YOUR RUSSIAN ASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!" I heard Viktoria say. What the hell did I do? I got up and walked down the steps and saw the guys all get up and walk out of the worry, giving me apologetic looks as they passed. Thanks for the backup guys. As I stepped down the last step I saw Vikie fuming as she stood next to the couch.

"I'm sorry. Now what did I do?" I asked her with a smile.

"You, my dear brother, are keeping Rose from moving on and being happy with Adrian."

"What are you talking about Vik? I gave Adrian permission to ask Rose out cause I'm over her. I still wanna be in her life as a friend, big brother, or whatever she wants me to be. I gave Adrian her number because he wouldn't shut up about her after that recording. It was annoying. What happened? They were out to lunch and I assumed they still were since he isn't back yet."

"Oh. I didn't know you gave him permission to date her… Anyways, he slipped up and said something that freaked her out and she said that she can't move on because she doesn't have any closure with you. So, you'd better call her and fix it Dimitri or so help me I will cut off your penis since it's what got you in this problem." She said as she walked out and slammed the door.

She's right though. My dick did get me into this mess. If I hadn't let my dick lead my brain that night with Tanya, Bella might still be mine. We might be married by now and she might be pregnant with my child. She would look beautiful round with my child. Wait, _my _child. Where in the hell did that come from? I have to stop with the 'might be's' that are running around in my head. She hasn't talked to me since the break up in which she told me to "Fuck off" in more words than that. Hearing her sing again that day, made me instantly hard. I've always loved her voice. Especially when she was writhing beneath me. Why am I thinking this?

_Because you still love her stupid!_

_**Shut up! I do not. I'm over her.**_

_No you're not and you know it. You just wanna see her happy so you told Adrian you were._

_**I'm happy. And not in love with Rose.**_

_Yes you are. That's why you though about her walking towards you in a white dress. Why you thought about her round with _your_ child. You love her._

_**Damn… I am still in love with her. I've gotta get her back.**_

_Good luck with that man. I'm out._

_**What do you mean?**_

I was answered with silence. Oh great. My conscience finally comes out to tell me I'm still in love with Rosemarie Hathaway. I then realized something, I just argued with myself in my head. I really am crazy.

_Crazy in love._

Damn conscience. Whatever. I need to tell her. Just have to muster up the courage cause I know that once I do, I'll get my balls handed to me on a silver platter. And with that thought, I drifted off into sleep.

_Where was I? I looked around and realized that I was in a church. I looked down and noticed I was in a suit, not a tuxedo, but a suit. Wait, church and suit? Shit! I'm a wedding. I looked up the aisle and noticed Adrian standing up there with a nervous smile on his face. Christian stood beside him, then Eddie, and then MASON? What the hell? Why am I not up there?_

_I heard music start to play and noticed that the double doors behind me had opened. I see Viktoria walk down the aisle in a beautiful blue dress with a black sash around the waist. Then Mia came next and then Lissa in a longer version of their dress. Then the doors shut and the preacher told everyone to rise. The doors reopened and there stood Rose in a white dress. She was the bride. Why didn't I figure that out before? I noticed Lissa's father by her side and then they started down the aisle. Adrian got a huge smile on his face the moment he saw her. She was a vision. _

_Whenever she got to the end of the aisle, Mr. Dragomir put her hand in Adrian's, kissed her cheek, and took his seat beside his wife. The priest told everyone to be seated and the ceremony continued. Whenever he said, "Is there anyone here who objects to the holy union of these two young people," I couldn't help but rise. I yelled out to her._

"_Rose! Don't do this Rose." But she was oblivious. I was invisible and she couldn't hear me. The next thing I knew, the preacher had spoken the final words. The rings had been exchanged and Adrian was kidding Rose. _

"_By the power vested in me, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov!" Everyone clapped and they walked back down the aisle together. As they walked by, he winked at me and went on. I couldn't breathe. When I reached for Rose my hand went right through her. _

I woke up with a start. What the hell? I realized that it was only 7 in the morning. Damn it. I went ahead and got up. I went to the bathroom and stripped down and hopped in the shower. I can't shake that dream. What was even worse was the fact that there were many unanswered questions. Why was I not up there beside Adrian? Why was I invisible and Adrian was the only one who could see or hear me? What had I done to make Adrian hate me enough not to let me be up there with him? And then the answer hit me, I told Rose how I felt. She didn't feel the same. Adrian hated me because I told him I was over her and then went behind his back and told her how I felt. Adrian was the only one who could see me because he needed to get the message across that she didn't feel the same. I understand now… I can't tell Rose how I feel or it will ruin everything with both of them. Not to mention what might happen with everyone else. I know what I need to do.

I got out of the shower, shaved, and got dressed. If I could convince myself that she didn't want me in anyway, I could get over her. I got dressed in a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and white Nikes. I was getting ready to call her, when my phone started ringing. I answered without looking at who was I calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dimitri. It's Rose."

"Oh, um, hey Rose. Uh… To what do I owe the pleasure?" I was nervous as hell. Why did she call me?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch?" Fuck! Now I have to be alone with her and in public. Why couldn't we just meet at her apartment? I was excited none the less.

"Sure! What time?" Damn. I sounded a little too excited.

"Uh… Is 12:30 okay with you?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah that works for me. Where at?"

"The diner 2 blocks from my apartment? Debbie's?" I hated that damn diner but it's whatever she wants.

"Works for me. Is that all?" I asked as I looked for my wallet and keys. Where in the hell were they?

"Yeah. I'll see ya then." She said nervously.

"Yup." I said and hung up. I knew if I didn't that I would never find my shit cause I would be too busy listening to that beautiful voice. By the time I found my stuff, it was 12:25 and it was a 10 minute drive. Fuck! I drove as fast as I could. When I got there I gathered my composure before I walked in. I had to look for a minute before I found her. She was playing on her phone but I would know her brown hair anywhere. I took a moment to look at her outfit. She was in a red blouse, skinny jeans, and heels. Fuck those heels. That, my dear friends, is how I had to sit through lunch with her with a massive hard on.

I saw her look up and take in my appearance, she seemed to like it and got this look on her face that told me she was lost in her thoughts. I put on my "panty-dropping" smile and thickened my accent knowing she loved when I did that.

"Hello Rose." I said and I watched her eyes snap to mine. I loved her eyes. They could tell someone every emotion she felt. They bared everything she wanted to hide and how she truly felt. She smiled and told me to have a seat.

"I ordered you a drink." She said with that smile still on her face.

"Thank you. So, what is this about Rose?" I said getting straight to the point.

"We can talk about it once our food gets here. How have you been?" She asked quickly changing the subject. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at how obvious she was that she didn't wanna talk about whatever it was.

"I've been good. I've been really busy with the band lately. Did the record company call you guys yesterday?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I was a little upset about some things yesterday and I didn't think to ask. Did they not call you guys?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not telling." I said with a smirk and a wink. She just rolled her eyes at my obvious attempts at flirting. Strike one. Good. This is good, right?

"Okay then. Be a meanie." She said as she stuck out her tongue. The same tongue that used to tango with mine and tease me whenever we were together. Fuck. I have to stop thinking about it. I laughed at her and then noticed the waiter. We gave him our orders and he walked off. Not without eye-fucking Rose first. I had to contain the growl that threatened to erupt from my chest. We just had light conversation until our food came and she got really silent.

"Everything okay Rose?" I asked as I touched her hand. She sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Not really. Dimitri, we need to talk. You have to tell me the truth and I'll tell you the truth. Deal?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Dimitri, why did you sleep with Tasha that night?" Oh fuck.

"Honestly Rose, I told you. I thought you had got boring in the bedroom but what I didn't realize back then is that you didn't mind the rough sex but you also wanted slow and gentle. I didn't understand back then because I was young and stupid. But I do now."

"Okay. Why did you lie about it?"

"I was in love with you Rose. Believe it or not and I didn't wanna lose you."

"Okay. How long were you with Tasha?"

"I broke it off with her the day you had my stuff out on the porch. I have no idea why I didn't do it immediately, but I didn't."

"Okay. Why didn't you talk to me about what was wrong instead of cheating on me?"

"I have no idea. I wish I did." I said as I frowned.

"Okay. Do you still love me?" Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! The one question I really didn't want her to ask. Do I say yes and lose all of my friends or do I say no and risk hurting her? What if I say yes and she loves me back, I still lose Adrian that way. Fuck. "Dimitri?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, I can't answer that. I did for a while after we broke up. After a year, I convinced myself I was over you but I still wasn't. And I wasn't over you the day of the recording. I told Adrian he had permission to go out with you, just not to flaunt you around if I was around. But over the past few weeks, I've come to realize that Adrian is better for you than I was." She sat there in silence before she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Dimitri, I will always love you to some degree." She said and my heart soared. "You were my first for everything. I loved you and held on for so long because I loved you so much. I was ready to become your wife and have kids with you. The day she came by, it shattered my heart. She was so beautiful. I thought that this was the kind of woman you were supposed to be with, not me. Anyways, I love Adrian now and I'm not coming back to you. I won't tell anyone about you still loving me, but you have to know that I will never be with you again. Okay?"

"Okay. And Rose?" I asked standing up to leave.

"Yes Dimitri?" She asked following my actions and starting to walk to the door. I followed along and on the way to our cars I asked.

"Is there any hope for us being friends and maybe you becoming like another little sister to me?" I asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes Dimitri. I would love to have an older brother." She said with a big and beautiful smile. My smile was from ear to ear. She still wants me in her life. That's great! She finally answered me once we were at her car.

"Oh thank you Rose!" I picked her up into a hug and spun her around. The sound of her laughter filled the air and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"You're welcome. Well, I should go. Goodbye Dimitri." She said as she climbed into her car. I shut the door and waited for her to start the car.

"Goodbye Roza." I said as I stepped away from her car and watched her back out. Once I was in my car, I realized what that was about. She needed closure for her to move on with Adrian. I needed closure to move on also. She had done us both a favor by calling me this morning. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost 3 o'clock before I got home. Once I got home, I went outside to our soundproof music room and sat down with my guitar. And I did something that I hadn't done for 2 years. I wrote a new song.

**(RPOV)**

As I was backing out from my lunch with Dimitri, he called me "Roza" which is Rose in Russian. He hasn't done that since we were together. My heart panged at the name, but then soared when I thought about how much I loved Adrian. I need to tell him. I'm gonna call him tonight and see if he wants to meet me for dinner tomorrow night.

I walked back into the house and saw all 3 girls sitting on the couch. Mia was playing on her laptop, Lissa was reading, and Vikie was watching tv. At the sound of the door shutting, all the girls looked up at me and smiled. I was bombarded with questions and I answered all of them with a smile on my face.

"So, do you love Adrian?" Lissa asked excitedly. My smile grew larger and without any hesitation I said yes. All the girls squealed on hugged me. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yes. As soon as I call him and talk to him. I think I'm gonna see if he wants to go to dinner tomorrow night and then I'll tell him. I wanna do it in person, not over the phone."

"I think that's an amazing idea Rose. I'm so happy for you." Mia said.

"I'm so glad that you're happy again." Lissa said with a smile.

"I'm so glad that you're happy and that you finally forgave my brother." Viktoria said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys. Well, I'm gonna go call Adrian." I said with a wink. They all laughed and banished me to the bedroom. Once I was in there, I changed into a tank top and boyshorts to sleep in and called Adrian.

"Hello?" He answered wearily.

"Hello lover." I said with a giggle.

"Whacha up to lover?" He said back.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd see if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Of course my lovely lady. What time will your carriage arrive?"

"I was thinking 7. We're going to 13 Bones. Okay babe?"

"Of course darling. I will see you at 7 tomorrow evening. Is there a reason for this?" Curious ass.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow lover. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my Rose." He said and hung up. How sweet. Wait, when did I become his? Oh well. It was sweet. I then realized that I never asked Liss about the recording studio.

I walked back down stairs and saw them all on the couch still.

"Hey guys, did the recording company call yesterday?"

"Yeah. We didn't tell you?" Mia asked.

"I guess with everything that happened with Adrian we all forgot about it." I admitted with a shrug.

"Are you gonna tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"Rose…"

**Hello my pretties! So, what did you think? Sorry about the cliffie, but I had too. Haha. Anyways, after the next chapter a lot more humor will be included in the story. Not much more angst or drama. Next chapter will have to do with the decision of the recording studio and the revealing of Rose's dirty secret. **

**ATTENTION: I'm setting up a poll to see who should get the record deal. You will have 3 options. YWD, YBD, or both. Pick carefully guys.**

**Also, I'm starting 2 new stories. One is a Twilight one because I just couldn't get it to work with the VA characters. The other may or may not be a VA story. It all honestly depends on how the characters line up. I'm not posting them until I'm completely finished with the whole story. You may get one or two updates a day depending on how the reviews go. **

**That's all for now lovelies. Love—Paige (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry to get you guys all worked up over thinking this is a new chapter, but life has been kicking my ass so I haven't updated in a while. I'm gonna try and do one a week, maybe two if I'm really feeling creative. But y'all never voted for who gets the record deal! It's on my page and I really want that to be y'alls decision. I've been working, well writing, vigorously to try and get that new story done. I've also had a lot of ideas lately so I may be doing a lot of one shots! (; I'm only gonna put the poll up for one more week. Y'all go vote or else I'll have to decide and that might not be a good idea. And on this story, I think I actually might end up changing it to a Rose/Dimitri story because I love how adorable they are together. Even in my head. So, if that happens, all you Adrian lovers don't hate me because he will have a happy ending all of his own. **

**Another thing, I DO NOT DO SEQUELS. I've had a couple of reviewers PM me and ask if I would do a sequel. I'm not big into sequels but I'll definitely do some outtakes and an epilogue or two so you guys can see how their lives pan out. **

**You guys are awesome! Love always, Paige(:**


End file.
